


Meow?

by QueenGeek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat AU, Cats, Kitten Harry, Kitten1D, Meow b!tches!, One direction as cats!, What have I done.., What's tagging?, i'm done, kay - Freeform, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeek/pseuds/QueenGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Louis was a snobby little cat(he was) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(What have I done<br/>I had this dream, that everyone in the world turned into cats...<br/>And someone said I should make a fanfic? <br/>So, why nots?<br/>xP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow?

   It wasn't that Louis was a snobby little cat(he was) he just hated when his naps got interupted, the knocking at the door was too loud, and Nick, their owner, was just too slow, Liam, and Niall jumped up on the roomy chair, where Louis was relaxing, he let out a little hiss, which Zayn, who was laying on the big couch, rolled his eyes at "One minute, Ed!!" Their owner shouted, running to answer the door, Louis scoffed, resting his head on Liam, as Niall curled into his side "Thank you so much, Nick, no one else seemed too want the little guy"  
"Tis a shame, he sure is a pretty little kitty" Louis stiffened, what? He was the prettiest cat in the house, what are they talking about?  
"I'm sure he'll fit right in, thank you" Louis scoffed 'No 'he' won't' he already strongly disliked who ever they were talking about, soon all of the cat's ears twitched, as the door was closed  
All sitting up, as the new scent hit them, Nick smiled at them, looking down at the kitten, in his arms, hidding his face "Lads, this is Harry, be nice"  
'Here you go, love" he cooed, setting him down, on a cousion  
he smiled, walking back into his room, to set everything up, all at once, they all ran up to the new arivel, except for Louis, who stopped once he was standing a few feet away from the couch, Harry looked down, not knowing what to do 'HI Harry!' The orange cat greeted 'I'm Niall!' 'Don't scare the poor guy, 'I'm Liam, by the way' the tan colored cat said 'M Zayn' the cat with the jet black fur spoke up, laying back down, Louis stood up, on his back legs, paws on the couch, trying too see what has stolen his attention   
His sharp eyes raked over the grey kitten, he jumped up, sitting down beside him, Harry finally looked up  
'H-hi' he whispered, and Louis cocked his head to the side

'LOU?' Harry giggled, trying too find his friend, before he had gotten his bath, they were playing, and Harry wanted too continue  
Running around the house, he checked all the rooms, and couldn't find him, he jumped ontop of Zayn, tugging on his ear 'Zeeeee, where's Looooooouuuuu?' He asked, Zayn  
Turned his head to the side 'I don't know, check under the bed' he suggested, Harrys face lit up 'OKAY! Thanks!' he purred, rubbing his face against the older cats neck, getting a small lick in response, he quickly hopped up, in search of his favorite white cat(okay, the only one he knows) he ran into the guest bedroom, the door was always left open, for them, he ran under the bed......nothing, he crawled back out, trying too jump up on the bed, but couldn't make it all the way 'H?'Louis peeked over the edge of the big bed 'Lou-Lou!' Harry cheered, trying hard too climb up, Louis hopped down, picking Harry up, by the neck, jumping back up, and setting him down, on a comfy pillow, but was soon tackled, little licks littering his face 'Thought I lost you!' Louis chuckled, wrapping a paw around the kitten, sitting up, nuzzling his face  
Harry pouted 'Why'd you let him do that?' he whined  
'What? give you a bath? baths are good, kitten, keeps you clean'  
Harry shook his head, snuggling into the older cat 'no, baths bad, Lou-Lou, scary' Louis chuckled, licking all over the kittens soft-slightly damp-fur, Harry purred, and close his eyes, letting sleep over take him  
'C'mon, wake up, lazy things' Harry sat up, and stretched, looking up too see who had awoken him, Liam 'it's dinner time, want me too carry you, Haz?' Harry nodded 'Please, Li-li' he nodded, and picked the the kitten up, and walked into where the other cats where eating  
after a while Liam and Niall ended up in one big pile  
And Zayn was just laying on the carpet, staring out the window, as Harry pounced on his back, nuzzling into him  
he rolled over, to let the younger snuggle into him


End file.
